Todo sobre Di
by UMonoceros
Summary: Harry quería salir de allí, y tambien quería quedarse, pese a que su cabeza se había llenado de cientos de preguntas, sentía que había cruzado una línea, hacia la intimidad más profunda del rubio. Y no se sentía correcto estar espiando, en algo que seguramente parecía ser una práctica habitual.


Disclaimer: Este fic contiene temas transgénero, disforia de género, maltrato físico y psicológico, si no estás de acuerdo con alguno de estos temas abstente de leer. Todas las canciones que se mencionan en este fic pertenecen a la hermosa Marilyn Monroe, así como también los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo escribo esto como un mero hobbie.

Este fic está inspirado en el manga J no subete de la fabulosa Nakamura Asumiko les recomiendo que lo lean ya que es un manga maravillosamente bien desarrollado. Y repito, esta inspirado, no es una adaptación.

Agradecimientos especiales a Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza Malfoy por su beteo.

I

— ¿Me amas? — La dulce y cantarina voz sonó como un susurro con el viento otoñal que había frente al lago negro, aquella tarde después de su última clase de transformaciones.

— Claro que te amo, si no, no te habría pedido que fueras mi novia — El chico llevó gentilmente una fracción de cabello pelirrojo tras de la oreja de la chica. — Aunque me gustaría presentarme ante tu madre.

Ella rió, él era tan formal para ciertas cosas.

— ¿Sabes? En realidad, tengo dos madres.

— ¿Eh? ¿Una que te dio a luz y la otra que te crió? — Se sorprendió un poco, ya que había oído que Lily había sacado el cabello de su madre, no sabía que fuera adoptada.

— No. Ambas me dieron a luz.

* * *

— Di, recuérdame otra vez, ¿porqué estoy haciendo esto? — Harry se miró al espejo una vez más, no le gustaba vestir con traje, adoraba usar sus jeans, pero Di se lo había pedido especialmente, y él no podía negarse.

— Porque me amas, evidentemente — La rubia y larga cabellera se volteó desde el tocador, donde acababa de colocar rímel en sus largas pestañas, dijeran lo que dijeran, eran naturalmente largas. — Y porque te daré una recompensa fabulosa cuando la entrevista termine — Le guiñó el ojo derecho juguetonamente mientras se ponía de pie.

El vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas resaltaba aún más su pálida piel y su cabello platinado que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su desnuda espalda. Los tacones, blancos también, resonaron en el piso de madera cuando se acercó al moreno para ajustar su corbata, verde botella, lo único de color en su traje completamente negro.

— Espero que sean las únicas fotografías, sabes que no me gusta que me las tomen — Sus manos se posaron en las caderas, lugar donde comenzaba la falda del vestido, adornadas con un delicado cinturón de plata.

— Lo sé, lo sé, Luna y yo te hemos prometido que solo será esta sesión, mayormente serán mis fotografías las que aparecerán en el libro, recuerda que se trata sobre mí, Potter — Comentó juguetonamente mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Hacía un par de meses, Di había estado hablando con Luna, quien, dueña del Quisquilloso, había quedado tan fascinada con la historia de vida de Di que había insistido en que debían publicar su biografía. Por supuesto, Di se dejó convencer fácilmente, le había encantado la idea.

— Bueno, Harry — Una vez acabada la parte de la sesión de fotos que incluía a Harry, él y Luna se habían sentado en la mesita que había en la terraza de la casa, mientras el fotógrafo seguía tomándole fotos a Di. — Nunca me contaste cómo fue que conociste a Di.

— Luna, sabes perfectamente que nos conocemos desde Hogwarts — Harry pudo finalmente quitarse la corbata, dejándola a un lado sobre la mesa.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Di me lo ha contado, para el libro por supuesto, pero me gustaría saber tu versión también.

Luna sonrió, cuando vio a su amigo suspirar y llevar su mente a viejos recuerdos.

— Bueno...

* * *

 _Año 1995_

Umbridge era un dolor de cabeza para todo alumno dentro de Hogwarts, sin distinción de casa. Esa tarde Harry había visto cómo le quitaba puntos y enviaba a detención a Draco Malfoy por llevar una horquilla en el pelo, quien a gritos había alegado que era de Parkinson. Harry no había tenido mucho contacto con los Slytherin aparte de las clases y los partidos de Quidditch. Había oído hace algunos años, que la madre de Malfoy había encontrado a su marido engañándole con otra mujer, había enloquecido y lo había asesinado, y por eso Malfoy había acabado viviendo con su padrino, Severus Snape, cuando su madre fue enviada a Azkabán.

La gente no solía acercarse a Malfoy, ni siquiera los Slytherin, y últimamente se notaba mucho más, aparentemente desde que Voldemort volvió. Harry imaginaba que, con su padre, ex-Mortífago como habíaoído decir de Ron, muerto, buscarían a Malfoy para que fuera su reemplazo, pero toda su fortuna había sido congelada por el Ministerio hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y al rubio sólo le quedaba su apellido. En lo único que destacaba era que competía con las mejores notas con Hermione. Nunca discutían abiertamente, pero Harry sabía que había una casi rivalidad silenciosa entre ellos con respecto a eso.

Umbridge se marchó dejando a un enfurecido rubio arrojando la horquilla al suelo, solo hasta que los ojos grises se posaron molestos en él, es que Harry se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándole todo el tiempo.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter?

— No yo… ¿Porqué llevabas una horquilla en el cabello? — Harry sintió que de alguna forma la había cagado hasta el fondo y Malfoy iba a golpearlo cuando vio la cara que le puso.

— No es que sea tu maldito problema, pero estaba estudiando y el pelo se me iba a los ojos, no me gusta usar hechizos sobre mi cabello, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a una estúpida detención.

Aquella noche Harry no podía dormir, habían tenido una junta del ED por la tarde y pese a que estaba agotado, su mente no dejaba de divagar en todas las cosas que estaban pasando en su vida. Demasiado estresado como para seguir intentándolo, decidió tomar su capa y el mapa. Al salir al pasillo grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió el mapa y vio que Draco Malfoy también se perdía por un pasillo, precisamente por el cual Harry se dirigía.

A paso rápido se dirigió al pasillo que daba la entrada a la sala de menesteres, pensando siempre en entrar en la habitación a la que había entrado Malfoy, una pequeña puerta de madera apareció en el muro de piedra. La abrió despacio, consciente de que el rubio podría reaccionar mal si lo veía, se sorprendió un poco cuando tras la puerta había una cortina de seda roja, iba a correrla para pasar, una vez cerró con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas, pero una voz llegó a sus oídos.

 _I wanna be kissed by you_

 _Justyou and nobody el se but you_

 _I wanna be kissed by you alone_

La voz resonaba en toda la habitación, probablemente por obra de la magia de la misma, era suave y dulce, a Harry le pareció ligeramente conocida la letra. Asomó un poco la vista por la cortina de seda, y sintió su boca secarse cuando la imagen llegó a sus ojos.

 _I couldn't aspire_

 _To anything higher_

 _Than to fill the desire_

 _To make you my own_

 _paah-dumpaah-dumdoobeedum, pooooo!_

Draco Malfoy estaba parado en medio del salón, su delgado y pálido cuerpo estaba cubierto por un largo vestido blanco, con un largo escote en su espalda que probablemente se prolongaba en su pecho, Harry se sorprendió al esperar que si lo hiciera, y que se volteara para verlo mejor. Tenía pequeños detalles dorados en los hombros y un cinturón dorado rodeaba su cintura acentuando sus caderas, a Harry le recordaba a la imagen de alguna hermosa diosa griega.

 _I wanna be loved by you_

 _Just you and nobody else but you_

 _I wanna be loved by you alone_

 _paah-deeedle-eedeedle-eedeedle-eedum,_

 _poopooobeeedooo!_

Harry quería salir de allí, y pero también quería quedarse, pese a que su cabeza se había llenado de cientos de preguntas, sentía que había cruzado una línea hacia la intimidad más profunda del rubio. Y no se sentía correcto estar espiando, en algo que seguramente parecía ser una práctica habitual. Se volteó para salir, pero no contaba con que sus pies se enredaran en la cortina de seda, y acabará cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Potter! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡¿Estabas siguiéndome?! ¡Oh no, ni se te ocurra largarte de aquí así nada más!

Draco se acercó hecho una fiera al azabache, al voltearse al sentir el ruido, Harry se halló deslumbrado con la belleza del rubio, y el hecho de que su apariencia andrógina hiciera que fuera tan fácil para él, con un poco de maquillaje y peinar el cabello de forma diferente, parecer una hermosa chica.

— Malfoy yo…

— ¡Di!

— ¿Que?

Harry lo vio suspirar, y llevarse las manos a las caderas, como si se prepara para explicar la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— Me llamo Di, no Malfoy, y definitivamente no Draco.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Sigues siendo Draco Malfoy aunque te disfraces de mujer — Harry lo miró confuso, y comenzó a considerar que se estaba juntando demasiado con Ron, ya que se le estaba pegando el no saber cerrar la boca, cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dirigió el rubio.

— Soy una mujer cuando soy Di, y una cosa más, si sales de aquí y abres la boca, vas a tener que despedirte de tener familia, porque voy a arrancarte las bolas.

— E-ese no es el vocabulario que una chica debería usar — Harry se mordió la lengua, para callarse de una vez, esperando no tentar su suerte. Para su sorpresa, él, bueno, la rubia, sonrió de medio lado.

— Así está mejor, ahora, siéntate por allá, nunca había tenido público.

Harry sentía que había entrado a alguna especie de dimensión paralela. Di, se desenvolvía con tanta gracia mientras cantaba que no tenía nada que envidiarlesa las cantantes profesionales, desbordaba elegancia, suavidad y dulzura, verla y oírla cantar era casi como estar flotando entre nubes. Harry sabía que existían personas como ella, lo había oído de Hermione, y de las habladurías homofóbicas que a veces soltaba su tío Vernon cuando veía las noticias. Personas que no habían nacido en el cuerpo correcto, que se sentían atrapadas, que eran juzgadas y repudiadas, tanto o más que las personas homosexuales, no sabía si Draco encajaba en esa descripción, o sólo era que le gustaba vestirse de chica.

— ¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad? — Era Draco otra vez, luego de cambiarse de ropa tras un biombo que le pidió a la sala.

Aunque no se lo hubiera pedido con amenaza de muerte, Harry estaba seguro que no diría nada, si él no se lo pedía, había experimentado por sí mismo lo que era ser juzgado y señalado por toda la escuela. Y Draco era alguien que no se merecía eso.

— Por supuesto que no, aunque no lo comprendo realmente, no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, Hermione dice que son los demás los que tenemos que aprender no ustedes.

— Citas a Granger como si se tratara de un gran filósofo, pero sí, tiene parte de razón, pero el Mundo Mágico es demasiado retrógrada, encontré este lugar y es el único dónde puedo ser yo de verdad. Tú entiendes eso, Potter, no poder ser tú mismo, solo Di, o solo Draco.

Oh, claro que sí lo entendía, él también quería ser solo Harry, la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque no era algo similar a lo del rubio, en esencia era lo mismo.

— Lo entiendo, no diré nada.

— Tú también puedes venir aquí y ser sólo Harry. Bueno, mi público en realidad, ha sido genial tener alguien para presumir todo lo que soy con Di. Ni siquiera Severus lo sabe, considérate afortunado de conocerla. — Draco se notaba bastante animado, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, seguramente era por lo refrescante que era poder hablar libremente de algo que estaba ocultando.

— Claro, ha sido divertido — Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero no pudo retener el bostezo.

— Espero que sea porque ya es más de media noche y no porque me estás mintiendo.

— Sí, hoy hubo junta del ED, estoy hecho polvo, deberías venir un día, tenemos un par de Slytherin en él.

— No lo sé, sabes que Nott está con eso de la brigada inquisitorial, y sería algo lioso si me descubre participando en el ED.

— Pero aun así has venido aquí esta noche. — Comentó Harry divertido.

— Oh claro, esto es mucho más divertido, así que vale la pena el riesgo. — Soltó una carcajada cuando también se le escapó un bostezo.

— Bueno, ha sido interesante esta noche, Potter, pero mi piel necesita de sus ocho horas de sueño, ya nos veremos.

Y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, abrió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres para salir al pasillo, Harry le siguió con la capa, minutos después, pero Draco ya no estaba por ningún lado, imaginó que tendría sus propios medios para no ser visto, y regresó a su sala común, esa noche, soñó con Draco, Di, nubes blancas y hermosas canciones.

* * *

NA:

Hola! muchas gracias por leer este fic y darle una oportunidad, se que el tema de la transexualidad tal vez no sea un topico muy común, pero realmente queria abordarlo, sabran, para quienes siguen Clarity, que me gusta probar cosas nuevas, especialmente si Draco se ve involucrado. Espero que acompañen a Draco, a Harry y a mi en su viaje por el descubrimiento de su propia identidad.

Besos

Mono


End file.
